


Pay Me a Visit

by SleepySkeletonKing



Series: Destiel Fluff [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Gentle Dean, Healing, Hospitals, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Injury, M/M, Sad Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepySkeletonKing/pseuds/SleepySkeletonKing
Summary: In which Castiel doesn't answer Dean's call.





	Pay Me a Visit

Dean watched Sam take on the nasty vamp that they were after in Colorado. He had been beaten up pretty bad, and he could see Sam struggling.  


Dean prayed to Castiel to " _get his feathery ass down here_ ", but much to his dismay, Cas did not appear.

So, Dean sat there on the ground, cold and bloody, as he watched Sam behead the red-head. Dean could barely keep his eyes open as he felt his blood pour out of his body, slowly but surely.

Sam raced to his side and was shouting something, but Dean couldn't focus on Sam's voice. It was muffled and utterly confusing. Dean looked down at his body and almost started to laugh. He suffered much worse than this before, yet here he is, dying.

Before Dean could mutter a word, he blacked out.

*at hospital*

Cas answered Dean's call a bit- _okay_ , maybe a lot, too late. Castiel sat in the chair next to Dean's bed and watched his chest rise and fall with every breath. Cas wanted to say something, anything, but he was silenced by his own thoughts and guilt. The wounds Dean suffered through were Castiel's fault.

Cqs reached out and grabbed Dean's hand, allowing himself to heal his best friend. Dean's eyes opened and he took in a deep breath. Dean's eyes settled on Cas and their joint hands once he got a grip on his surroundings.

"I'm sorry that I was late." Cas mumbled quietly while rubbing his thumb over Dean's knuckles. "Big war in heaven." Cas laughed sadly. His brothers and sisters are at war, and he is down here on Earth. But, on Earth, there is one thing that means more to him than what was going on upstairs.

"Cas, it's fine." Dean muttered, watching the angel closely.

Cas's grip on Dean's hand tightened as he spoke, "No, Dean." Cas looked up at Dean with sad blue eyes, "Everytime you call for me, I hear you, of course. I didn't think that it was important this time, being the war in heaven, but Dean I was wrong. You are _very_ important."

Dean felt his heart skip a beat -- and so did the heart monitor-- but he laughed lightly and reached out grabbing Cas' shoulder, "C'mere."

Cas climbed up onto Dean's hospital bed, refusing to let go of Dean's hand. "You're important to me too, Cas." Dean said quietly as Castiel snuggled into Dean while resting his head under Dean's, and kissing a spot of bare skin on his collarbone. Dean cheeks turned a light red as he rubbed his free arm up and down Castiel's back.

A nurse came by the see what the jump in heart rate was on the monitor, but she smiled to herself as she watches the two cuddled up on the small hospital bed.

****


End file.
